


Silencing Rumors

by Illuminati



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminati/pseuds/Illuminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone found out.  How did they find out?  Mikado had been so careful, and yet....  He calls Izaya for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing Rumors

Mikado hadn’t expected anything. As far as he was concerned, it was like any other day, as normal as it could be in his strange life. He was going through the park, when… "Hey, kid! Hey, aren’t you the Dollars leader?“

Mikado froze, barely able to look up at the teen approaching him. He glanced at a yellow scarf tied around the person’s arm. "H-huh? What are you talking about?” “You’re the Dollars leader, right?” the boy giggled, “Do you think I’ll beat you up? Nah. I’ll just take a picture!”

Mikado was unable to even move when the other flipped out a phone. He flinched at the bright light, but otherwise was unresponsive. Inside, he could feel panic engulfing him. “Thanks, Ryugamine-kun!” The boy said in a sing-song voice while skipping away.

Did that….really just happen? It must be a bad dream or something, right? He was careful to never expose himself to anyone who would end up spreading rumors. Or maybe….Namie’s men… He wobbled over to a more sheltered part of the park, and pulled out his phone. He searched his contacts, and clicked one of them. He held the phone up to his ear. Someone picked up. “Hey, Mika-chan!”

"I-Izaya,“ he stuttered out. The man on the other side was quiet for a moment. "Mikado, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Izaya asked. Mikado choked back a sob.

"Izaya, someone knew who I was- am. I swear I didn’t, I haven’t told anyone since then…. He was- he was in the yellow scarves, I think. What if they come after me? I… What if Shizuo finds out? I haven’t told him, because I wasn’t sure how he would react, but what if he thinks I don’t trust him. I don’t…“ He trailed off.

Izaya made a soft noise to quiet him. "Calm down. It’ll be fine. Just, give me a description of this yellow scarf member.” Mikado took a deep breath, and complied. "He was….kinda tall.. He had medium, spiky black hair, and uh, he had a pink phone with a panda charm… That’s all I remember,“ he said, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"Okay. That’s enough. Now. I want you to go back to your apartment, Mikado. You’ll be safe, I swear. I’ll meet you there in a bit,” Izaya said, and Mikado nodded, even though he knew the other couldn’t see. "Okay.. I’ll see you soon, then,“ he replied weakly. 

"I love you. See you soon,” Izaya whispered, then hung up. Mikado took one last deep breath, before heading back to where he came from. It was starting to get dark, he noted. It made him feel even more anxious. Meanwhile, Izaya slammed down a fist on his table, startling Namie. “Damnit… I guess I have some people to call now.”

Mikado let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding once his apartment was in sight. The street lamp flickered. He rushed to the building, and hurried to get out his key and unlock the door. As soon as he was inside, he locked it again. “Shit,” he said under his breath, and went to sit down at his computer. Maybe talking to some of his online friends would help. Well, he already knew Kanra-san was Izaya, so he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be on, but Setton could be on.

He chatted with the other for a while, only briefly mentioning that he was a bit stressed about something. They were in the middle of a discussion about aliens when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up, but as an afterthought, he told Setton that he needed to go do something.

“Hey, Mika-chan, it’s me, your dearly beloved,” Mikado sighed in relief at the sound of Izaya’s voice on the other side of the door. He opened it, and the raven haired man looked down at him, with a slightly worried look. Mikado thought about how the expression didn’t really fit Izaya. “Hey,” Izaya said.

"Hi,“ he said in return, and gestured for the information broker to come in. Izaya sat down on the futon, and Mikado followed. He shivered at the feeling of an arm being wrapped around his waist. ”’m sorry,“ he apologized for nothing in particular.

"Don’t be sorry. Y'know, I wanted to bash their heads in myself, but I also didn’t want to leave you alone. Either way, they won’t be bothering you again. I promise,” the man whispered, and Mikado buried his face deep into Izaya’s shoulder.

"What about…does anyone else know now,“ Mikado asked nervously, voice somewhat muffled. "Maybe. I don’t think anyone actually believes it, I mean, considering that you’re a quiet shy boy from nowhere. If they do, though, I’ll take care of that too,” Izaya comforted.

There was a pause, before Izaya dragged them down onto the futon, pulling the boy closer. “Sometimes, I kind of hate how much I love you. It makes me see how ugly some people are. Not that I didn’t know that before, it just….” He sighed, then kissed Mikado’s forehead, “sorry.”

Mikado sniffled, but just nuzzled Izaya’s neck. They just laid there, not moving or saying anything. Mikado could feel himself drifting to sleep, his breathing slowing, until he remembered something. He immediately sat up. "I was supposed to be on a date with Shizuo!“ He shouted, and Izaya coughed, startled. "Whaat? You two were going on a date without me? How mean, Mika-chan!” Izaya said once he had recovered from his coughing fit, in a mock hurt tone.

Mikado laughed nervously. “Sorry. We’ve went on dates without Shizuo, though,” he paused, “but really, I’m worried. I left him there….maybe I should call him.” He yelped when he was pulled back down. 

"You can text him. But really, you should just be relaxing right now. Shizu-chan will be fine, I’m sure,“ Izaya said sleepily, snuggling the teen. Mikado eventually managed to get his phone from his pocket. 

"Sorry I left you there alone. I’m ok. Talk to you later?”

He sent the message, and set the phone down away from the futon. "I just hope he didn’t totally freak out… You know that if he destroyed anything, you’re probably gonna have to pay for it, right?“ He said, and Izaya groaned. "It’ll be fine. It’s nothing new,” the broker mumbled.

This time, Mikado was eventually able to rest, though he still had an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. The warmth of Izaya behind him, and the arms tightly wrapped around him eventually coaxed him into dreamland.

He was startled awake by a loud noise. His breath quickened, and his heart thumped quickly. He shoved an asleep Izaya off of him. He crawled over to the phone on his floor, checking it. It was 10:35 pm, and…he had a large number of messages and calls. Some were from Masaomi, but they were mostly Shizuo. Mikado gulped. He was going to check them, but was interrupted by another loud noise - this time, he realized someone was knocking at his door.

He lifted himself off of the floor, running his fingers through his messy hair, and opened the door to find Shizuo, who looked like he was just about to kick the door down. “W-woah, wait, stop, I’m here,” he said, waving his arms around. Shizuo visibly relaxed.

"Why didn’t you answer my calls?“ Shizuo asked, a somewhat panicked tone to his voice. "I’m sorry. I was asleep,” Mikado replied. Shizuo glanced past the boy, and saw the mumbling info broker. “I bet,” Shizuo said sarcastically, making the teen blush. "That’s not…“

He was cut off by Shizuo dragging him into a hug. They stumbled into the apartment, and Mikado made a muffled noise of surprise when he was once again dragged down onto the futon, barely missing the sleeping man. "Shizuo…” Mikado sighed.

"Is it true, what I heard?“ Shizuo’s voice was quiet. Mikado looked at the blond, but couldn’t see his face. "I….yes. I’m sorry. Are you angry?” Mikado whispered, trembling. There was a moment of silence, which terrified him. Suddenly, Shizuo somewhat lifted himself up a bit. He climbed on top of Mikado, who held his breath.

Brown eyes stared down blue, until Shizuo once again flopped down next to him. "Of course I’m not angry. Why would I be angry about that. The only thing I’m angry about is the fact that you didn’t get to tell me yourself, dumbass,“ Shizuo whispered into the crook of Mikado’s neck.

Mikado jumped a little bit when someone on the other side of him snuggled up to him. He looked at Izaya, whose eyes were open. "I thought you were asleep,” Mikado whispered. "I was. You guys are way too loud,“ Izaya yawned.

"Sorry,” Mikado apologized, but smiled. At first, he had felt so nervous about, y'know, dating two people, not to mention the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, but now, he felt like he had never been more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> These three are my children. I'm so sorry but no not really


End file.
